Just A Bowman
by hahayes
Summary: Shirou Emiya had followed the path of the Hero of Justice after the Holy Grail War. In that path, he met some interesting people, like the Old Man Of The Jewels. He had been pranked many times by Zelretch, but as he finds himself in the world of Skyrim, is it all just one of Zelretch's pranks or there is a reason for him to be there?
1. Emiya

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Fate/Stay Night any related series and their characters belong to Kinoko Nasu, Type-Moon and/or their respective owners. The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, any related series and its characters belong to Bethesda Game Studios, Bethesda Softworks and/or their respective owners. I don't gain anything from the following text.

 _Just A Bowman._

 _Chapter One: Emiya._

Shirou Emiya slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he did was scanning his surroundings in a moment. He was in some kind of carriage, three people more alongside him. They were being transported in the middle of a snowy forest. All of them, including himself, had their hands tied, an only one had a piece of cloth in his mouth.

Looking at the side, he saw that the carriage was being moved by some kind of soldier atop a horse.

"Heh, finally awake, not-so-readhead?" Shirou moved his gaze to the man who sat in front of him, who made a comment about his red going white hair. The man had blue leather armor, blond hair and blue eyes.

"Where...Are we?" Shirou asked, confused. Last thing he remembered was dying, yet it didn't seem as if he was dead.

"In our way to get our heads cut, of course. The Empire found you dismayed in the way and for some reason thought that you were related to us, probably mistaking you by someone else. And I must say, while you look a little like him, you're different enough to not fool me."

"The...Empire? I can't remember much." Some images flowed through his brain, yet he couldn't place anything. It was like having a puzzle missing most of the pieces, and the few that were there couldn't be put together.

"See?! You and I shouldn't be here," The other man, who had black hair and brown eyes, signaled to Shirou. "We're both unrelated to you Stormcloaks! Damn it, if I could have stolen that horse I would already been in mid-way to Hammerfell! The Empire was perfect! But no, you idiots had to start your damn and stupid rebellion and ruin everything!"

"Silence back there!" The soldier shouted.

"Shut up, tied we are all brothers and sisters. You wouldn't want to make Ulfric Stormcloak angry, right?" The blond man gestured with his head towards the man with a piece of cloth in his mouth. Shirou understood that he was important. After all, his last name was the one of this so-called rebellion that the thief spoke about.

"N-No way, is this truly Ulfric Stormcloak But if he was captured...?"

"Didn't I say it before to our redhead friend here? They are most likely going to execute us all. By the way, which are your names and from where are you from?"

"...Shirou Emiya. And from where I'm from? I don't know it myself." And he wasn't that far way from the truth. Fuyuki most likely didn't exist in this place... _No, in this age_. This clearly wasn't his time, but for some reason Shirou found himself weirdly calmed. He wasn't sure of the reason of that. Wait, come to think about his hometown...He wasn't speaking Japanese. He was speaking in a language which he couldn't identify, yet every single word of it was present in his head, as if in an instinctual way.

"Hmph, talk about weird names. I'm not even sure if I can pronounce it. You surely aren't from Skyrim, are you?" He paused and looked at the thief. "What about you, horse thief?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because, a nord's last thoughts should be directed to their home. Have a little of honor, thief."

They continued talking, but Shirou ignored them completely in order to think of his current situation.

He was clearly in another time, probably another world. So, that left two options. Or he somehow pissed The Blue and he couldn't remember it, or Zelretch was laughing his ass off right now...

...Knowing his luck probably both.

Of course, he thought that there was a _reason_ for him to be here. He just couldn't see all of this happening without any proper reason, not even Zelretch would do such reckless acts...Right?

Screw it. For all he knew he was sent to a random world because why not and now Rin, Zelretch and probably The Blue were laughing at him right now...

...It wouldn't be the first time.

Anyway, he had to find a way to go back. He then started thinking about how to do that, but didn't come with a clear response. He was so lost in thought that he almost didn't notice that they had arrived to their destination, and were now walking out of the carriage.

He decided to play along. He would escape at the last moment, fool them in that he was just a random guy and later take advantage of that to escape more easily.

One by one the ones who he thought to be members of this so called 'Empire' were calling the 'Stormcloaks', until it was the turn of the thief that was in his carriage.

Shirou was fairly surprised when he tried to escape, only to be killed by some archers. He wouldn't judge so early, but he this Empire wasn't leaving a good impression on him.

"Hey you, what's your name?" The soldier of the Empire called for him.

"My name is Shirou Emiya, and I'm honestly not sure of why I'm here."

"...What do we do, Captain? He isn't in our list, and with that name he's clearly a foreigner." The soldier asked to the woman beside him, who weared a certainly better armor than his and was most likely of a higher rank.

"Our orders are to execute them all solider, he'll die with the rest."

The soldier sighed. "Sorry, but I can't do anything about it. Please move next to the others."

He gestured for Shirou to move, and he played along trying to restrain a smirk. Damn it, he was getting too similar to Archer.

He blamed Zelretch for that.

The Empire proceed to execute one of the Stormcloaks, reinforcing Shirou's opinion in that he couldn't trust them, not by now, at least.

He knew that in the medieval ages execution was something common, heck, even Saber executed people in her time ruling, and yet he couldn't bring himself to accept it.

He didn't step into it because he knew that MAYBE there was a reason for them to execute these people, that these Stormcloaks might be the bad ones here.

However, once it was about to be his turn, a roar sounded in the sky. No, not a roar. Saying that it was a roar would be assuming that a human mouth could reproduce such sounds. It reminded him of Berserker, whose _sounds_ , for lack of a better term, just weren't possible for any human to imitate.

Yet, Shirou didn't feel fear. He had faced those like the King of Heores, it took a huge deal of things to scare him.

Yet, now he couldn't afford to play around anymore. Whatever this was required his utmost attention.

"Trace On."

A knife formed in the air, using his control over it Shirou cut the ropes that tied his hands. While everyone was stunned by this, Shirou reinforced himself and jumped to the top of one of towers of this city. It had quite a few, so it wasn't hard.

He projected Kanshou and stuck the guards that were there with its handle, leaving them unconscious. Dismissing the Chinese short sword into prana, Shirou traced his long black bow. It was made of a material that humanity had yet to discover, and allowed him to shoot things like Noble Phantasms with ease.

Had had first seen it thanks to the Servant Archer in the Holy Grail War, and he was rather grateful for it. It was pretty useful.

Reinforcing all of his senses to perceive what had made the sound and if he could find it, he saw _it._

A goddamn black DRAGON that was easily five times as large as Berserker and certainly as intimidating was flying in the direction to them.

"DRAGON!" He shouted without realizing. Everyone turned their heads towards where he was pointing and saw it, the black dragon was coming near.

Damn it, he had to take it down, NOW!

 ** _"I am the bone of my sword."_**

A twisted arrow formed on his hands. It used to be a sword, one of a hero of old. It was just a mere copy, a mockery of the original one, yet it was what he could afford. The Dragon was coming near them too fast, any other weapon would fail the shoot just because it was moving too damn fast, and he couldn't afford missing.

It was Hrunting, the sword of the Heroic Spirit Beowulf.

 _"Go into the red plains, **HRUNTING!"**_

The Dragon dodged it, yet Shirou wasn't worried. After all, Hrunting would never he denied of its prey. It came back to the Dragon, this time it was unable to dodge and the legendary weapon hit the oversized lizard.

It went down.

The Dragon was hit and lost control over its flight, descending over the town at blinding speed.

Shirou smirked.

Everyone was staring at him in awe, as their saw how the seemingly harmless prisoner took down a Dragon in single shoot.

Of course, Shirou knew that the Dragon wouldn't have died so easily. Dragons were known as the strongest kind of Phantasmal Beasts, and being hit by just a mere copy of Hrunting wouldn't be enough to kill one.

Before he could prepare himself to put a new arrow in his bow to deal the next blow, the Dragon came up.

"Dovakhiin?" It asked in a deep voice.

The Magus didn't understand what the Dragon had said, but he just shook his head in denial.

"I don't know what you're saying, Dragon."

It scoffed at him. Shirou prepared himself to trace another weapon, but before he could do so the Dragon was already attacking him. Fire leaved the Beast's mouth, and Shirou was barely able to dodge it.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING?! MOVE!" He screamed at all the people that were watching him, including the Stormcloaks and the Empire soldiers, who were all looking at his exchange with the Dragon as if he had grown a third head.

Everyone came back to reality, and chaos and fear spread between the people. Some ran madly, only to be killed by the Dragon's fire, others decided to play smart and escaped through the towers.

Damn it! It was all his fault! Had he been a bit faster then he could have killed the beast before it got too much out of control. Now because of him people were dying. He hated himself so much right now.

He decided to reinforce himself once more and jump to the other side of a burned house, avoiding the Dragon's attack. He had to take this fight to another place or the city would not survive.

Running through the burned buildings, Shirou traced a bunch of arrows and shot them at the Dragon. They weren't supposed to harm it, just to get its attention.

It worked as it followed Shirou all the way down his run until he was out of the city.

They faced each other, none of them scared in the most minimum way of each other. They both had their own reasons for that.

Shirou prepared his bow, and the Dragon followed suit fixing its posture in the air and then releasing a bunch of fire.

 **" _Steel is my body, and fire is my blood."_**

Seven layers appeared in front of Shirou, forming a shield in the form of a giant pink flower.

 ** _"RHO AIAS!"_**

The Dragon's magic was enough to pierce FOUR layers of the Shield Of Ajax, and Shirou was really surprised at that. Damn it, he couldn't take this Dragon slightly!

He dismissed the Conceptual Weapon, and in its place appeared something that he thought he shouldn't have needed to use. A weapon with Anti-Dragon properties wouldn't do, all he knew required contact between the sword and the dragon to do so, and it would be impossible to hit it with them with his bow. It was just too damn fast. So, in his hands, _that_ Noble Phantasm appeared.

One that he knew better than most, the one that his partner had once wield in life.

Caliburn, the Sword Of The Stone formed on his hands. Saying that it was beautiful would be insulting it, as that word stood short for it. It was beautiful and much more, to the point that Shirou could barely look at it without being distracted by its beauty.

However, he didn't need to look at it.

" ** _CA-"_** The Dragon at sensing the power of the sword stood back, looking at it in wonder. **_"-LIBURN!"_**

A shoot of light was released from it, and it impacted in one of the Dragon's wings, making a really big hole in it.

Shirou fell to the ground. That left him exhausted. Projecting such powerful Noble Phantasms in quick succession wasn't something he could afford without putting too much of an strain on his circuits. While he could keep fighting it wouldn't be easy, two or three A-Rank projections more and he would ran out of prana.

The Dragon, after seeing this, took advantage of it and escaped. It wasn't easy, as it had a damn big hole in its wing, but it finally could get away. Shirou would have attacked with his bow, but he didn't have enough time to project Hrunting and his Black Bow once more before the dragon escaped.

"Damn it. I'll have to track that down later." Shirou sighed and made his way back to the city, where unknown to him, he was being waited for.

 _(Scene Break)_

Everyone stared on awe. They had captured him thinking that he was a Stormcloak in disguise, his looks certainly matched with one that had escaped from them long ago. And yet, this man was clearly wasn't the one they thought him to be.

To begin with their names didn't match. And to clear every doubt about his identity he displayed that show of strength like they had never seen before.

Some of them had seen great mages in the Great War with the Elves, yet this was beyond anything they had seen before. It was common knowledge that there was a magic that allowed the creation of weapons, yet those weapons were _'spiritual'_ in aura to put in some way. To make it easy, they didn't have a proper physical form like his. Furthermore, Shirou Emiya's weapons were clearly stronger than anything they had seen before.

By all rights, Shirou Emiya had saved them and proved to be capable of destroying every single one of them if he so wanted to.

They were scared. Scared that the powerful man would crush them for messing with him. It was well known that powerful people usually had a big ego, and if you messed with it things wouldn't end pretty.

Some had run from Helgen, they city they were into. Others had stayed, seeking to talk and negotiate things with the one who had confronted the Dragon. And, in the middle of the confusion, the Stormcloaks escaped.

When Shirou Emiya went back, those who stayed deeply bowed upon him. Between them was the General Tulius, the higher authority of the Empire in Skyrim. He was a respected person, and for him to bow to someone else wasn't something common, so everyone else followed suit.

Shirou Emiya scratched the back of his head awkwardly at seeing this.

"Eh...Do I have something on my face?"

Everyone looked at him in an awkward silence for a few moments until someone broke it.

"Sir Emiya," The one who spoke was a high-ranked soldier. "What can we do for you?"

"...First, I would like that someone explained me what the heck is going on."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AN:** Yep, here I am. Before you all start killing me, I swear that I'm working hard in the next chapter of The Crimson Saber. But as some of you may know, I'm on vacation, and there aren't many places in which I have access to Internet in this town. The Wi-Fi is practically non-existent here, and the company which I use on my phone (Don't know how they're called in English, but they are, in summary, who provides you with Internet in your phone as long as you pay.)

So, I also had to write this on my phone. GODDAMMIT IT'S A HELL!

Anyway, I'm taking so long with The Crimson Saber because it's HARD to write what I have planned. I've written that chapter at least 7 times by now, and I'm still not pleased with the results. I'm truly sorry for taking so long, but I hope to get a good result after I finally write it as I want to.

Now, into THIS story. I've been checking the Crossover page and I was kinda surprised by the lack of Crossovers between Fate/Stay Night and The Elder Scrolls. And as I love both I thought: _'Hey, why not making my own?'_ And here it is. This story will basically be the Crossover that I always wanted to read, and I finally decided for writing it myself.

It might not be the same, I always loved more reading than writing, but I guess that it's better than nothing.

By the way, if you looked too much into the title and Shirou's little interaction with Alduin you _might_ have realized something. Who knows, I'll give a cookie to the first one (If at least one person does) who points it in the reviews.

Anyway, as I said I'll be back with The Crimson Saber soon...

...Well, that's what I expect.

On that note, goddammit The Crimson Saber is near the 1k follows. I certainly didn't expect that. I mean, I'm the first one who said that it isn't that good. My knowledge of the Nasuverse isn't something that big, just reading Fate, Tsukihime, Knk, watching their respective animes and playing FGO. (Though there isn't a Tsukihime anime, never forget that). I spent some time in some pages of the Wiki, but nothing that important. So, I screwed a few times with the lore and some character's capabilities, and if you combine that with my lack of experience as a writer...Yeah.

So, thanks to those that stayed even if I recognized myself that it just isn't that good as some of you said. I mean, it's kinda interesting but that's all. And my writing sucks, at that.

ANYWAY! I'm talking too much. See ya!


	2. Meeting Some People

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Fate/Stay Night, any related series and their characters belong to Kinoko Nasu, Type-Moon and/or their respective owners. The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, any related series and its characters belong to Bethesda Game Studios, Bethesda Softworks and/or their respective owners. I don't gain anything from the following text.

 _Just a Bowman_

 _Chapter Two:_ _Meeting Some People_

Hadvar passed a hand through his hair.

After the Dragon leaved, he and the other Imperial soldiers made sure to stop the flames. Some ran to a river nearby with buckets, and the ones which knew magic used frost spells to contain the fire.

Emiya had helped, as he escorted the civilians to a safe point outside of Helgen.

Riverwood.

He insisted to go alone with the civilians, and even if the General Tullius knew it was risky...What could he do? Attempting to kill Emiya? Even if they succeeded, what next? He was the only one who could stare at that black Dragon without paralyzing of fear, the only one who could fight it.

Hadvar was no expert in magic, but he had killed enough elves in the past to know that Emiya's magic wasn't normal. Summoning weapons? Yes, that was fairly common. Summoning such destructive and... _r_ _eal_ weapons? No, that certainly wasn't something you see everyday. In fact, he had _never_ seen it.

So, _who_ was this prisoner? Truth was, he didn't know it. And to think that if they hadn't mistaken him for Stormcloak they all might have died...Anyway, Emiya was a mysterious man. First of all, that weird name. 'Shirou Emiya'. It sounded like an Orc's or Khajiit's name to him, probably a mix of both. And yet, he was a man. Could it be more of his magic? Maybe he wasn't a man and was using Illusion magic to hide his true identity? While it might have sounded stupid, it was a possibility in Hadvar's mind.

Supposing he truly was a man with just a weird name, it was still a thing to think about his race. Redguard? No, while his skin was dark it wasn't even close to the one of a Redguard. Nord? Most likely not, his characteristics didn't match your average's nords looks. Imperial? He doubted it, unless he was very good lying there was no possible way he couldn't know about the current situation of the Empire if he came from Cyrodill.

That left the most posible thing, a Breton. Think about it. His looks could be shrugged off to being part of his elfic heritage, and his weird name could also be. After all, some of the best sorcerers in history came from High Rock, so this wasn't truly that unlikely.

"Hadvar!" One of the soldiers called for him, stopping his train of thoughts. Oh well, he could think about this particular mage when the city was safe.

 _(Scene Break)_ People followed the red-white haired wizard. Some were scared, others watched him with disgust, and others

with excitement. There were all sorts of people. Innkeepers, warriors, food-sellers, children, and even a priestess.

He hadn't talked to them. He just walked down the road, where one soldier had told him Riverwood was. If wolves got close, he simply conjured some blades and killed them all before they were even close to the people. Some of the mercenaries and warriors offered to help him, but he just asked them to keep an eye on their back. Some were annoyed, but also scared to deny what he asked them to do. So they played along, hoping that he would leave as soon as they reached Riverwood.

 _(Scene Break)_

Riverwood. An small village at the south of Whiterun and north of Helgen, which economy's was mostly based on selling wood, as its name indicated. With a little population and just an small inn, it was nowhere enough for all Helen's refugees to live. But, it should be enough for the people to pass the night, surely the owner of the convenience store could spare a few sleeping bags.

One of the town's residents, Sven, was discussing with his mother, trying to explain her that no Dragon had flown over the town. That they were just legends.

However, the old woman was a stubborn one. She kept denying her son's words, claiming that she, in fact, had seen a Dragon. Stupid, don't you think? Well, that was what Sven thought until _he_ spoke _to_ him.

"Hey can you take care of this people? A Dragon burned down their city." _He_ put a hand on Sven's shoulder, and indicated to behind him. There stood a full town, watching him.

"W-w-what? N-no, we don't have place for so many people." He was nervous and confused. First, so many people were watching him, and second...He mentioned the Dragon.

The man sighed. "Well, do you know where can I find the closest city?"

"Y-yes, just follow the road. Turn left in the bridge right off the north gate, then keep walking down the road. Not the one that goes to the mountain, the other one. There you'll find Whiterun."

"Understood, thank you." The man flashed an smile at Sven, and turned back to the people behind him. "So, who wants to stay here and who wants to walk a bit more?"

Some decided to stay, especially the ones with children. The road could be dangerous, so they preferred to spend the night at Riverwood. The priestess, the innkeeper and some merchants wanted to follow him, though.

"Ah, sir?" Sven called for the man right before he started walking once more.

"Yes?" He turned back.

"What's your name? I'm Sven."

"...Emiya." But still, even if he seemed to be going already, he wasn't done. Emiya approached a house near him, where a smith was working. "Hey, what have you got for sale?"

The smith smiled at him. "Well, you seem to be doing well in the armor side," He signaled at his black tight armor, "So you must be looking for a weapon. I've got a few things, what are you searching for?"

"Hmm, I guess a bow, 10 arrows and a dagger will do well enough." He had got a few coins given to him by those Imperial soldiers, and he thought them would be more than enough to buy this.

They were just backup weapons, something to use if he ran out of prana or didn't want to show his magic to someone.

"Ah, I see you prefer killing before your enemy knows what happened to them? Can't say I know how to fight that way, but I guess it's fitting for some folks." He looked up in a table he had behind himself. A few pieces of armor and weapons, between them there were a wood long-bow, a few arrows and a steel dagger. He picked up what he was asked for and offered them to Emiya.

"Good, how much do I owe you?"

"60 pieces of gold, sir."

"Here, take." Emiya picked up the gold from inside his armor--As he had no other place to store it, and it was a mess. Really he should get a backpack soon--and gave it to the smith. After tying the bow and arrows to his back, and saving the dagger in its sheathe at his side, he waved goodbye to the smith.

"A pleasure to make business with you, place come back later."

 _(Scene Break)_

"HRAAAAGH!" Farkas swung his long-sword, in order to kill the giant threatening Whiterun. It had appeared from nowhere, and was causing trouble in a farm just outside the city. He and Aela were taking care of it, but it was stronger than expected.

That was when two accurate arrows stroke each of the giant's eyes, leaving it blind. During its confusing for the pain, a dagger was thrown at its head, slaying it.

"It wasn't me." Aela said behind him, shrugging.

A man approached them. "Are you OK guys?"

"I'm fine. Farkas is the name, and she is Aela." Farkas waved at him. "Are you the responsable of that?" He signaled the giant's corpse

"I am. It seemed like you guys were doing well enough, but I guess an extra hand is never unnecessary."

"Hmm, you look like you can take care of yourself. Why don't you come over at Jorrvaskr later? You would do a fine Shield-Brother." Aela remarked.

"Jorrvaskr? Shield-Brother?"

"Huh, you're not from Skyrim then."

"...No, I am not. I'll check this Jorrvaskr thing later, now I have things to do." He signaled to the people behind him, who were watching from a few meters afar the whole exchange.

"Well, I hope we see each other later. Here, take your things. By the way, what's your name?" Farkas tossed the dagger and arrows to him.

"Emiya." Emiya called the people following him, and left in direction to the main gate.

 _'What an interesting fellow_ , Farkas thought.

 _(Scene Break)_

Shirou approached the city. It had an enormous wall all around it, and a bridge which led to a giant gate. Evey time he was more convinced that he was somewhere in the medieval age, and it wasn't helping to calm him.

Why was him here? He couldn't tell, but it would be for the best to finally let this people find a place to rest. He could worry about his reason for being in this place after everyone was safe.

"You! City is closed because Dragons threats! Go back your way!" The guard at the gate yelled at him.

"I need to enter sir. This people are refugees from Helgen, and they need a place to sleep. Furthermore, the ruler of this city might find useful what I know about the Dragon."

"...Fine, but we're watching you."

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _AN:_ I'M ALIVE! YES, ALIVE**.

Sorry for inactivity and how short this chapter is, but I've been very busy lately, much more than usual. Most days I haven't even gotten to write 20 words.

Just wanted to let you know, I'm rewriting The Crimson Saber. Don't worry, I'll just improve the overall quality of the writing and fix a few plot-holes, then I hope I'll be back to normal activity.

Into this chapter. Well, nothing really happens. It's just about Shirou traveling a bit and meeting some people, but I guess it's better than nothing. By the way, most likely we'll have some action in next chapter.

See ya all! (Soon I hope)


End file.
